


Three-Legged Race

by water_bby



Series: Games [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi attends the First Annual Heaven and Hell Picnic. It's all Gai's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Legged Race

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "handcuffed/bound together" square in round 2 of [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo**

Kakashi stared at Gai. It had, he might admit, been fun watching the thirty or so little angels and demons trying to make it from one end of the field to the other with their legs tied together, but he had no desire to do the same thing himself. And yet there was Gai, explaining to the excitedly shouting children that the adults would now pair off and have their own try at racing back to the tables where lunch was just now being laid out.

"I'm never letting Gai forget that this is all his fault," Kakashi muttered to Iruka, who was wearing a rather impressive frown. Kakashi wondered if it were the teacher-frown, as it didn't quite resemble the accountant-frown that Iruka occasionally wore when Kakashi tried to get out of signing some of the apparently endless paperwork that Hell generated. "He reads one book, and the next thing we know, he's talked both Hiruzen-sama and Tsunade-sama into this."

"I think we can blame Hiruzen-sama," Iruka whispered back. "If he hadn't asked me to review books of human children's games, Gai couldn't have borrowed it."

On the day it had started two months ago, Iruka picked the restaurant for lunch (seafood) and placed an order for drinks before Kakashi arrived. With their wings hidden from sight, none of the humans paid them much attention. Kakashi slipped into the bench, raising one eyebrow at the garishly decorated book in Iruka's hands.

"Don't ask," Iruka half-growled. "I need a break from both jobs at the moment."

"Ah. So no paperwork for me?"

"No." Iruka grinned. "Apparently you've managed to avoid demons for the last month. Well, except for me, and I already got your signature on that."

Kakashi blinked. He wasn't sure how he could have signed off on one of those damned demon-angel encounter forms that Hell insisted on _before_ he and Iruka had even arranged this date.

"I had you sign the 'We've been dating for six months, please don't make us fill out paperwork for every meeting' form last time."

"Not even Hell could have a form named that."

Iruka neither confirmed nor denied, which made Kakashi worry that maybe there was such a form; he hadn't paid that much attention to the papers Iruka had pushed at him at last month's lunch. But Iruka liked paperwork, so Kakashi decided to just let him deal with it. Unfortunately, before he could change the subject, they were interrupted by Gai, who simply invited himself to their lunch. At least he spent most of it reading the book while Kakashi tried to get Iruka to play footsie.

Remembering that lunch, Kakashi could see Iruka's point, but he liked his solution better. "Nope. It's Gai's fault." He arched an eyebrow at Iruka. "Besides, I'm not in the habit of blaming the ruler of Hell for anything I can blame someone else for."

Iruka's lips twitched up from their frown. "Very well, we can blame Gai."

Kakashi had forgotten about Gai and the book by the following month's lunch with Iruka (Italian--this particular place made an amazing eggplant parmesan), and he was looking forward to enjoying a meal with good company, no paperwork, and no Gai. (He'd checked. Gai was scheduled for a meeting with Tsunade-sama all day.)

Iruka, however, sat down heavily and announced, "Your friend has talked both Hiruzen-sama and Tsunade-sama into doing something based on that damned book."

Kakashi blinked.

"Apparently," Iruka continued, "they think it's a great idea to put a bunch of your kids and a bunch of our kids in one place and have them play games together without using magic. Which might actually be useful, but I get to supervise."

"Well," Kakashi drawled, "Gai insists we all rely on magic too much, so the part about not using magic might actually work."

Iruka didn't look impressed. At least lunch improved from there, and they both enjoyed a bout of follow jumping just for fun on their way from lunch to dinner. (Iruka had all day off work; Kakashi happily took advantage.)

Before they could schedule another date, the dreaded "First Annual Heaven and Hell Picnic" showed up on Kakashi's calendar. He tried to get out of going, but Tsunade-sama had snapped at him that as he was the organizer's best friend and was dating Hell's chief chaperone, he would be attending.

And so here he was, one arm thrown over Iruka's shoulders while a vaguely familiar-looking demon child in bright orange tied his and Iruka's legs together.

"Thank you, Naruto," Iruka said, testing that the rope was tight enough while not being too tight. "Have you had fun today?"

"YES!" Oh, right, this was the demon whose unexpected eruption into Kakashi's life had led to him meeting Iruka. "Good luck, Iruka-sensei!" And the kid was off for the food tables.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and then at the rest of the adults who'd been literally roped into this game. "I don't remember being told _we_ couldn't use magic, do you?"

There was a short pause, and then Iruka mused, "Why no, I don't believe we were. Think we can beat the kids to the food?"

Kakashi laughed, popped his wings out, and stepped back on his free leg. It was possible to jump without using wings, but it required being good at follow jumping (which Iruka excelled at). Being tied together just made it even more challenging. Iruka squeezed the hand curled around his shoulder and called on his own magic, though without bringing out his wings.

They jumped.

Gai accused him of cheating, but Kakashi was too busy enjoying another lunch with Iruka (hot dogs, easy on the Hell-catered chili) to reply.


End file.
